Perry's Story
Prolouge Major Monogram came out of a hidden door. "Very good" he said, clapping slowly. "Very, very good." I watched Phineas put a protective arm around Isabella. "You think you can hide from me!? Major Francis Monogram?!" I would have laughed if this hadn't been so terrifying. "Well you can hide no longer, because your story ends, RIGHT. NOW." Monogram pulled out a ray gun, and... STOP! Hold up, this is WAY towards the end of the story. I present to you my story. From the beginning. CHAPTER 1: I agree to go on a road trip with my best friend It was an ordinary afternoon. Phineas and Ferb were laying out blueprints for their "big idea" of the day. I knew Isabella would come in soon and say, "Hi Phineas! Watcha doin'?" Right on schedule. I put on my hat and snuck behind the house. "Hey, where's Perry?" I smiled. Never gets old. I slid down the tube as Buford and Baljeet arrived in the backyard. I didn't know why, but today I was undeniably happy. Not for any reason, I was just plain out ecstatic. I landed in my lair with a big smile on my face and chattered loudly to get Major Monogram's attention. "Oh, there you are Agent P. You look unusually happy today." I chattered and nodded. "Ok then, go stop Doofenshmirtz!" I nodded and jumped into my hovercar. To Doof's house I go! By the time I arrived at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated, the happy feeling was still there. I was a little weirded out by that point. Why was I so happy? I parked the hovercar on Doof's balcony, and walked in. I had a feeling Doof was feeling the same kind of happiness I was. That, and I could hear him singing Gitchee Gitchee Goo. "Why hello Perry the Platypus! I bet you're wondering what my evil scheme for the day is. Oddly enough, I don't have one! Ever since I woke up this morning, I had this feeling of happiness, even Norm has been unusually bright all day! What about you Perry the Platypus?" I nodded. "Really? You too Perry the Platypus? We need to find whoever is making everyone happy, and put a stop to it!" I tilted my head in confusion. Put a stop to it? I'm happier than I've been since my last day off! Doof registered my confused expression and said "Perry the Platypus, if we don't destroy the Happinator, you like that, I made it up on the spot, no one will ever be anything but happy again! We need the other feelings in the world! There will be no more good breakup songs in the world! Come on Perry the Platypus! We could go on an adventure together!" I thought about it. At that instant I walked over and got in my hovercar. "Perry the Platypus, are you ditching me?!" Doof yelled across the room. I patted the seat next to me, and moti oned for him to come over. "Yay! Perry the Platypus, we're going to go?!" I nodded. Don't make me regret this. "But Perry the Platypus! Your tiny platypus sized hovercraft won't fit me! Let's take Norm!" I sighed as the doctor pressed a button turning Norm into an airplane. "I really should read your instruction manual." "Yes, yes you should." Norm said. I got into Norm, and Doof hopped into the driver's seat. "Yeah!" Doof yelled. "Doofy and Perry on an epic adventure!" I face palmed. This was gonna be a long ride. 'CHAPTER 2: My boss goes insane on ever'yone. "On the fourth day of Christmas please Santa give to me: a silver guitar, a sash full of patches, two busted brothers and a jet powered rocket ski..." Perry banged his head on the dashboard repeatedly. Doof had been singing Christmas songs for THREE HOURS. THREE. $@!#%*. HOURS. I finally slammed my hand on the radio turning it off while glaring at Doof. If I heard that squeaky German voice singing one more time... "Gosh Perry the Platypus. You don't have to be such a party pooper!" Doof pouted. My watch beeped. I turned it on, still aggravated at Doof. "He should have had Jeremy's pants in that bag. It just would have made the whole situation less awkward for everyone." I heard Carl's nasally voice as Monobrow turned around. I used Doof's for Monogram just because it was hilarious, but M.M. would never find out. I mean, I can't talk! "Agent P, where are you? You haven't been captured by Doofenshmirtz have you?" I turned my watch towards Doof, who was still humming Christmas carols. "Great googly moogly! Agent P!? What are you doing?!" Doof finally noticed the watch, and turned to talk to Monobrow. "Oh hello Francis!" Doof snickered and continued. "Why are you calling Perry the Platypus?" Monobrow groaned. "Not to talk to you, that's for sure." Carl chuckled in the background. "That was a good one sir." I rolled my eyes. When was the competitiveness between the two of them ever gonna stop? Doof thought hard for a second, trying to come up with a comeback. "Well I'm sure your fiancé didn't call to talk to you when we were at the academy." Monogram's face dropped. He stared through the screen at Doof with increasing rage. "Um, sir?" Carl asked. Monogram pulled a ray gun out of his pocket and pointed it at what seemed to be Carl, "Not a word." and then turned back to me and Doof. "Agent P. Destroy him. You have 24 hours. Bring him back to me dead, or you face his consequences." The screen went black. I stared at Doof, mouth wide open. I had to kill him? My best friend? There is no way I could do that. But Monogram said if I didn't, I face his consequences. Doof chuckled nervously. "So, uh, Perry the Platypus? Are you gonna kill me, or uh..." Doof went silent for a second then put Norm on auto-pilot. "PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" He erupted into shaking sobs. A tear ran down my cheek. I couldn't do this. I dropped the ray gun I was pulling out of my pocket. Doof threw his arms around me in a hug. "Thank you Perry the Platypus." He said. "Thank you." I was getting a little worried after that. I knew what my boss meant when he said I'd have to face Doof's consequences, and Doof knew too. But one question remained in my mind: What had Doof done? Category:Fanon Works Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Norm